


EARLY MORNING SUN(中文翻译)

by 50_shade_of_misery



Series: Miles and Miles (中文翻译) [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Lost Boys是个帮派, M/M, Peter视角, 你懂的, 你懂！, 未成年orz, 浴室, 非童话设定的AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shade_of_misery/pseuds/50_shade_of_misery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter……Peter现在不应该感到崩溃。以任何宇宙的任何一条定律，Henry才应该是那个连骨头都浸着恐慌的人，那个不能够决定应该逃跑还是藏起来的人，那个无法张嘴对自己床上的男孩说‘早安’的人，而不是Peter。Peter经历过许多情事后的早晨：比如偷偷溜走的，比如被踢出去的，还有一些因为太累懒得管随它怎么着的。Peter知道事后的早晨。</p><p>这是Henry第一次的早晨。</p><p>（或者，记那一夜后的那一早。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	EARLY MORNING SUN(中文翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rory_the_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Early Morning Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082836) by [rory_the_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/pseuds/rory_the_dragon). 



> 本篇属于在Miles and Miles系列，故事全员都是普通人，非童话设定，但依然发生在童话镇。Lost Boys是个帮派。Peter和Henry的关系是公认的。最后有提到背景里的Felix和Wendy这对。
> 
> 本篇发生在Take Me Home和Where To Go之后，Seek You Out之前。
> 
> Henry17岁，Peter21。

  
         Peter依然在发抖。

         Henry还在睡，显然了，蜷缩在Peter的臂弯下像只睡鼠一样紧贴在他身侧，平稳、绵长的呼吸拂过Peter的胸口。而Pete没办法停止发抖，没办法阻止自己在Henry露出来的手臂上上下慢慢滑动的手指，没办法停下另外一只在他床头架上飞快敲打的手。

         他的呼吸紧锁在胸口，沉重的，好像有个什么东西坐在他胸口上，挤压着他。Peter一生中很少有东西能吓到他，可是，在清晨里，在脏乱的床单中，一个没穿衣服的Henry Mills紧贴着他，把他吓到无法用言语表达。

         他能感觉到Henry醒来，他呼吸的细小转变，当他意识到自己身处何处时全身肌肉的紧绷。Peter僵住了，真心的不知道该期待什么，永远不知道关于Henry自己该期待什么。

         当Henry只是轻缓地呼出一口气，头朝后动了下好让他能看到Peter的脸，然后懒懒地朝他露出微笑时，Peter只能眨眨眼。“嘿。”

         Peter……Peter现在不应该感到崩溃。以任何宇宙的任何一条定律，Henry才应该是那个连骨头都浸着恐慌的人，那个不能够决定应该逃跑还是藏起来的人，那个无法张嘴对自己床上的男孩说‘早安’的人，而不是Peter。Peter经历过许多情事后的早晨：比如偷偷溜走的，比如被踢出去的，还有一些因为太累懒得管随它怎么着的。Peter知道事后的早晨。  
这是Henry第一次的早晨。

         操，这是Henry第一次的早晨。

         Peter打算去死一死。（Peter is going to hell.）

         “Peter？”Henry的声音是安静的，一道小小的褶皱开始形成在他眉头之间，Peter一瞬间就知道自己搞砸了，因为Henry变暗的表情。“是……是不是我做错了什么？”

         那……那真的很完美，真心的。Henry是Peter见到过的最老成的孩子，而Peter只几秒钟就找到他的不安然后对着它捻上一刀。这就是为什么Peter需要离像Henry这样的重要物品远一点，因为他会伸出手去，然后他就会打碎它们，而Henry永远不该被弄碎。

         “没有。”他说，但语气太猛，心不在焉地描摹着的手在Henry肩头上拍的太重。“别傻了。”

         不，这完全是Peter他自己的缘故。

         Henry脸上的慌张不见了，只不过换成了脸颊上一道恼怒的红。“我没有犯傻。”他坐起身，俯视着Peter。Peter有好几年不曾觉得青涩了，无权去那样觉得，但这一刻他觉得自己像个孩童。他没法移动。“这是我这辈子最美好的早晨，而我只享受了三秒钟你就开始慌了！”因为，当然，Henry能看清他就像读懂一本书那样简单。Peter有一阵子不知道怎样在Henry面前隐藏了。

         Henry退开，准备起床，但途中不知怎么的他的怒气消散，停了下来，停在Peter的床沿，静止地，头埋在双手里。他脊背弯起的线条是紧绷的，Peter的所有念头只有让他的指尖去拂过那些脊线，用亲吻跟着去描摹它。

         他就是个傻瓜。他耳朵里回响着那句‘我这辈子最美好的早晨’，那是事实，无法争辩的事实。Peter也许将它花在了紧张地屏着呼吸去避开一场恐慌症，但在醒来时Henry在他床上，感受他胸腔传来的舒适的心跳，就贴着Peter的皮肤……Peter不记得他是否曾经像这样幸福过。

         真是个笨蛋。

         他滑过床铺，静静地，贴上Henry的后背，克制地在Henry的脖弯出落下一个轻吻，用鼻子摩挲过他的头发。他没有道歉但不管怎样Henry听到了，他抬起头来往后靠在Peter身上。

         “你不后悔？”Peter问，低声地，下巴搁在Henry的肩膀上。他的双手落在Henry肚子那温暖的光裸的皮肤上。

         Henry吐出一口气，用他的脑‘咚’地敲了下Peter。“我该么？”

         Peter不会说‘我希望不’，不能说任何一个字，因为他只懂得怎么用话语伤害、诱惑，扭转它们炼成武器，用它去对准一个人最柔软的地方，而他不会对Henry那样，当这些都这么重要时，不，所以他仅是印了更多亲吻在Henry的肌肤上。更重、更狂野地缓缓爬上Henry脖颈的曲线，他耳朵后边那片可口的肌肤，直到Henry喉底发出一个杂音并转过头对上Peter的唇。

         Henry的嘴尝起来很粗糙，带着早晨醒来的气息，Peter知道他自己尝起来也好不到哪儿去，但他们谁也没有抱怨，当Henry转过他的身子调整到更好的位置，几乎是爬着坐在Peter的大腿上，然后……那非常的不同，亲吻一个没穿着衣服的Henry。有更多地方可以碰触，让他的双手游走，而且更难去压制自己，弯下头，一路朝Henry的胸前吻去。

         也许Henry应该后悔的，应该后悔他微笑着敞开心扉让Peter走进他的生活，Peter到现在还在奇怪为什么Henry还没被伤到，怎么就没人乘机利用它。也许Henry该后悔，而也许有一天他会的。但那不是今天，还不是，Henry现在在他的怀里，像是没有其他地方他再愿意去似的亲吻着他，所以Peter会掠夺一切他能掠夺的。

         “浴室，”Henry喘着说道，在Peter又一次侵占他的嘴，噬咬他的下唇，把它弄到红肿的时候，Peter迷茫了一会直到Henry继续说道，“我得去学校。”

         学校。Henry当然得去学校。因为Peter的人生就是那么地荒谬。

         Peter呻吟着，垂着头靠在Henry的锁骨上。“逃了。”

         “我有一场小测。”然后，不，Henry动了，从Peter腿上下来，站在Peter卧室冰凉的空气里伸了伸腰，这一切一点儿都不能够说服Peter为什么Henry不能留下来。接着，“一起来不？”Henry踮着走出他的卧室，Peter有时候能让人难以置信的蠢，特别是面对Henry的时候，但当有人递给他一个邀请，他还是能分辨出来的。

         这是个糟糕的主意，非常糟糕的主意。因为Henry得去上学，Peter也有事情得去做，而在任何地方不管任何人，所有人都知道，两个人在一起洗澡，那从来不能节省时间或者水。Henry知道这个，Peter能在热水下圈住他时Henry抬头朝他露出的笑容里看出来，因为晨光中的Henry光裸着，他身上的所有线条，带着Peter私人印记的脖颈，后臀，手腕，谁能期待Peter去抵挡这一切？

         在Peter把他推到冰冷的瓷砖上时Henry抽了口气，狭窄的淋浴间真的没有多大的空间，Peter转到跪姿。Henry在卧室的时候就硬了，可是Peter无视了他，只是散漫地在他的髋部亲吻着，爱抚着他的大腿，鼻子磨蹭着周边就是不做Henry想要的。干，他要把这次做到他舒服得不得了。

         “我要迟到了。”这是Henry所能说的全部，Peter笑了，想起身用亲吻将他的所有声音都收到嘴里，但只是分开双唇包住顶端，没有预警地将一半的长度都收纳进他的嘴里，听到Henry的惊呼。他没有笑，完全只是因为现在做这个比较困难。

         他会说这是他在床上所喜欢做的事情之一，如果Henry在他身下伸展，双腿勾着他而脖颈弓起的记忆不是那么清晰地烙在他的脑海里的话。

         “我——啊——要滑倒了。”

         Peter在一声湿热的啪响后松开，“那就抓住什么，Mills。”

         Henry照做了，双手挥舞着，狂乱地在瓷砖墙上刮拉着。Peter沿着他坚挺的下方舔出一条潮湿的痕迹。然后他挂在了门上，Peter松开喉咙，把他那温热的重物吞进更多，更多。最后他终于停下喘口气，双手揪着Peter的头发稳住自己。Peter得伸出一只手抓住Henry的小腿肚，只是以防万一，就那之后Henry揪着Peter头发的手扭动了，Peter很高兴自己预见了这点。他不能阻止自己含着Henry的嘴颤抖地哼出一声呻吟。

         Henry的大腿痉挛着，Peter知道他快到了，弹了下他的舌，而以那为节点，演出结束。Peter缩紧嘴巴圈住Henry完全吞下他，Henry的叫声在淋浴间里回荡着包围他们。

         他缓慢地拽开他的嘴，Henry只能倚靠着瓷砖，表情被高潮冲刷成一片空白，Peter咧嘴笑了，相当满意地。他伸出手在腿间做完自己的那部分，他射的时候高潮几乎把他撞晕了，他把头靠在Henry的腿上平缓自己的呼吸。

         Henry的手还缠着Peter的头发，几乎是无意识地轻轻梳着它们，Peter在起身之前得先把自己从他手里解开。他把头伸到水里冲了冲，把头发从眼前拨开。Henry还是有点迷糊所以他在他太阳穴飞快吻了下，伸手够到洗发精挤了一团在手里，开始洗Henry的头发。

         那让他回过神来。“我可以自己洗头发。”他嘟哝着抗议，但照他闭着眼睛站在Peter手下边来看，少了些努力。

         “我知道。”Peter低下头轻柔地吻他，直到Henry热情地回应了他。当Peter正想随便说个什么，任何的，只要能留Henry在这直到热水变冷时，Henry向后拉开，皱起鼻子，目光跳动着，“你尝起来好糟。”

         那让Peter震惊地笑出了声，从他胸口的深处，Henry的脸庞因为那声音而亮了起来。“该死的青少年，老天呐。”Peter说道，Henry大笑起来，亲了他。

         他们结束——或者说开始——洗澡，注意力只被分散了两次，在彼此身边走动着就像他们已经在跳这种舞蹈好几年了，这种想法让Peter的胸口做了些滑稽古怪的事，好像他正在被切割，将他自己切开递给Henry。很长一段时间以来他都清楚地知道有一天Henry将会杀了他，他只是不知道那会这么的缓慢，这么的欢迎。

         Henry在冲澡之后开始慌慌忙忙地，拽上昨天的牛仔裤然后问也没问地偷了一件Peter的上衣，把脑袋穿过领口打赌Peter不会发表任何意见。好像Peter会说什么一样，对他衬衫在Henry身上看起来的样子，领口太大，能看到Peter昨晚在他锁骨上留下的淤痕，还有一些则是今天早上的，依然还红着。Henry的每一处都在声明他被狠狠干了一场，Peter不应该让他就这样出门的，更不用说去的是学校了，但那些也同时在高喊着Peter的所有权，所以他无法不喜欢。

         “东西都拿好了？”

         Henry的——Peter非常努力地无视他在和一个依然用着背包的人约会，上帝啊——在他一到这里就被遗忘在门口边的背包，他抓起它，背在一边肩膀上点了点头。他看上去相当的不得体，Peter必须得尽他所有努力去开门，在他决定为了一个可预见的未来把他们俩都锁在里面之前，走出去。  
  
         等他们出来时Peter的头发还是湿的，很肯定他的衬衫也反了，但Henry真心没有给他太多选择，只一边把他推向车子，一边牢骚着，“我都这么迟了。真的一点都不好笑，Peter。”

         其实，有一点，好笑。但Henry在他们到达学校大门时候欢快地笑了起来，所以Peter决定他还是不说了。

         “晚点见？”Henry问，屏着气，当他们都站在车子边，身边的学生们匆匆忙忙走过他们，而Henry现在真的该走了，但他抬头像是在镭射光扫描一样看着Peter，试图找出Peter在这早晨一开始的恐慌有没有留下痕迹。

         事情就是那样。Peter一生中不可能发生比Henry Mills更可怖的事情的样子，但他亲吻他直到他放松，手滑到他裤子后边的裤兜里揉捏到Henry痛呼出来，用手锤他，耳后那些皱起的线条都被抚平。

         “晚会见。”Peter同意到，Henry跟着最后一波学生跑开了，在门口的地方回头看了一眼。Peter抬起一只手挥了挥再见，然后他走了。

         Peter是如此的——完了。

         这就是了。Henry。(This is it. Henry is it. )

         Peter完了。

         他盲目地驾着车，没有注意到自己开到了Wendy那糟糕的公寓小区，直到门打开，她站在他面前，穿着破烂的睡衣，一头还没梳理的头发，挑着眉，表情无动于衷。

         “Peter，他妈的现在还不到9点，有什么你……”她的声音在认真看到他的时候消散了，他潮湿的头发，他的衬衫，他肯定没穿对的鞋子。她让开门，让他进去。

         Peter是Lost Boy的领头人，但Wendy从未把他当他本身之外的任何东西。他可以放心在她面前碎成一地。

         Felix懒散地靠在Wendy卧室的门上，双臂交叉在他光裸的胸口前，看向Peter的目光带着关心，但没有出声。从他们5岁时候起Felix就是他的兄弟了，知道什么时候该推一把而什么时候保持安静，Peter现在非常的庆幸感激，Wendy爬上沙发坐在他边上，Felix挑了一把靠背椅，依然没有出声。

         “我完了。”他说，将头埋在双手里。

         而Wendy，尽管她想要的话完全能够表现得像个怒火炎炎的泼妇，而且她也经常那样，但当她开口时，是温柔的。“你把他睡了。”

         Peter点头。

         他依然在抖着。

**Author's Note:**

> orz 我果然不适合翻E级哒……觉得前途渺茫  
> 前边翻到重点突然就翻不动了 于是从尾巴开始翻起_(:з」∠)_  
> 依然呼唤beta！
> 
> QUQ依然是Peter·fall very far in love with Henry·Pan……好吧 他永远都是  
> 小生非常爱开头和结尾呼应的地方 读的时候都跟着Peter一起抖


End file.
